I Let Her Lie
by herexwithxme
Summary: Remus Lupin doesn't want to be alone so he lets Tonks slide.


_She'd come home , 6 am tells me she'd been out with friends and i let her lie_

It was a cold Tuesday night in early December and 36-year-old Remus John Lupin groaned softly , his eyes fluttered open , body waking as the bed dipped down next to him. "Dora-" He cleared his throat to rid his raspy just-been-asleep voice. His clear blue eyes fell onto a petit woman with violet colored hair. What time was it? The lycan turned his head and looked at the black , rectangular clock on his nightstand that had 5:42 glowing in red. Remus had fallen asleep alone last night , his fiancée not home. What was she doing coming home at almost six A.M? He inhaled a deep breath and froze. The flaxen haired male picked up a scent that was that of a males… and it wasn't his. A deep musk with a mix of expensive smelling cologne. Remus couldn't even afford cologne.

"Shhh…" The metamorphous sounded and brushed her small hand back through Remus' prematurely graying hair. "Go back to bed , love." Her plump lips pressed against his stumbled cheek. Shitty thing about being a werewolf , he could shave and an hour later have stubble again.23-year-old Nymphadora Tonks' body settled down next to him in a familiar way , the woman pulling their cream colored comforter over them better. They had been dating six months and she was now carrying his child. Remus , being the gentleman he was , asked for her hand in marriage. They planned to marry in the summer , after the baby was born but marry none the less.

He had fears though. More than that of he was too poor , too old and too dangerous , but that she was being unfaithful to him. Several nights , she'd come home late smelling of other men.

"Where have you been , Nymphadora?" The scarred man inquired in a soft voice.

"The girls and I went out for dinner then went for a movie… we went back to Renee's afterwards and lost track of time." Dora replied in a matching soft tone. It was so early , it was as they spoke softly to not wake anyone but they were the only inhabitants of the flat.

Funny , they had just went to Renee's wedding last week and she was still out of town on her honeymoon.

Remus merely turned on his side to face the spunky , heart-shaped faced woman. "Alright , well , let's rest a few more hours , eh?" He gave a faint smile and closed his eyes again , letting sleep take over his body , his hand placed protectively on Dora's four-months-along swollen belly.

_And in the glare of the morning sun She swore i was her only one and i let her lie_

It wasn't until nine o'clock that their bodies woke from sleep , sunshine coming through the bedroom window and warming them again , the fire in the hearth having died in the earlier hours. It melted the frost from their window , making little drops trickle their way down the glass pane.

A sleepy smile lit up Tonks' face as she looked into Remus' eyes with her own stormy eyes , eyes that were her natural color. "I love you." She said , bring her head forward to give him a tender kiss. "You are all I need , Remus Lupin. You and the baby."

***

The days came and went and Remus took care of the mother of his child , holding her hair and rubbing her back threw days of morning sickness. He put up with her mood swings and drove to several different stores at two o'clock in the morning to find a certain name brand of pickles.

_one teary night she confessed her sins but she vowed to never cheat again and i let her lie_

However their happy days were interrupted when one nights , Valentines day night to be exact , Remus answered the door. A delivery boy delivered flowers for his soon to be wife-- he hadn't ordered flowers for her , he'd picked them from Sirius' greenhouse…

A small white card in the bouquet had cursive writing on it. It was from a man named Charlie , signed with love to his sex kitten…

The lycan strode angrily through the flat to his fiancée who was working around the kitchen , trying to prepare a special dinner. He tossed the flowers down onto the solid , dark oak table on which they'd made love on several occasions. "Care to explain these?"

Dora turned to look at him , the color falling from her hair and cheeks.

"Remus--" Nymphadora's eyes watered and she dropped her head into her hands , seemingly ashamed. Her shoulders shook as she began to sob.

They stayed up for hours that night , Remus' anger slowly fading as they talked it out. Dora told him about the other men. She told him they meant nothing and she would never do it again. She said she wanted to just forget it and move on and they would have their family and it would all be perfect.

***

_Though she tried lord, she could not change and i only have myself to blame cause i let her lie_

In the second week of March , Remus had his monthly transformation. Remus had stayed in the cellar of Number Twelve , Grimmauld Place with his best mate , Sirius Black. In the morning he was taken back home , Dora was napping and Sirius helped Remus into a hot bath to sooth his aches and helped him dress.

After the Animangus left , Remus removed the boxers he had on. Those were definitely not his and they were definitely not clean feeling. They were too snug on his rather large endowment. Plus their bed sheets were different than they were the following day. Dora did change the sheets sometimes but the last ones had only been put on three days previous.

***

Towards the end of March , Remus was woken around 8:30 in the morning , feeling a slippery wetness against his leg.

"Remus-- My water broke-"Dora sat up , looking a bit worried.

Remus scrambled out of bed and helped her up. The thin man quickly pulled on trousers and left his light gray t-shirt on. He got Tonks to St. Mungoes and she was taken into the delivery room. Moony held the Metemorphagus' hand through the whole three hour labor , a baby boy coming into the world around noon.

The child was cleaned and given back to his mother , wrapped in a soft blue blanket. Remus couldn't believe it , he had a son.

He looked the boy over , ten fingers , ten toes…. Soft , fuzzy red hair and freckles.

Now Remus really couldn't believe it…

***

_The day i left no words were said she was sound asleep on our double bed and i let her lie i let her lie_

The next day the mother and child were released from the hospital. Remus lay in bed next to Dora , the baby boy sleeping in his crib against the wall near Dora's side of the bed. The werewolf gazed up at their crackled ceiling and then slowly got up.

He quietly moved to the closet and pulled down a brown suitcase with his initials in gold stitching down from the top shelf. He packed all his belongings into that suitcase and left the cozy flat. Remus locked the door after stepping out and bent down , slipping the golden key under the door's crack.

The man turned and walked down the hall , he didn't know where he'd go and how he'd get there but he'd survive , he always did.


End file.
